


Kin

by ArtemisRae



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-21
Updated: 2009-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The other earth king caught up with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend, who wanted something with the Earth King and Bumi. Kinda vague spoilers for the end of the series? (i.e. what both Bumi and the Earth King were up to by the time things ended, but nothing else major.)

* * *

           He didn’t even realize people were looking for him until the other earth king caught up with him. Kuei had been minding his business, trying to cover the distance between small towns in the southern earth kingdom in a single day – hoping to avoid camping out, again – when the ground rose up and split, sending him and Bosco flying.

           When he finally gathered his wits – something he’d become better at, living on the road – he spat the weeds from his mouth, cleared the dirt from his eyes, and looked up (and up, and up) into the imposing face of an impossibly old man.

           “There you are!” The old man sounded downright gleeful. Kuei wondered how he possibly knew him. “You know I had a bet with Jun over who’d find you first?”

           “Uh.” Kuei finally picked himself up. “Jun?”

           “And it’s really a good thing I found you when I did, because I left rebuilding Omashu to Toph for now, but I don’t trust her not to lay boobytraps, especially once she finds the ones I left for her – ”

           At the words “rebuilding Omashu”, Kuei felt his blood run cold. He’d heard his generals and advisors complaining about the man, but there was no way this could possibly be…

           “King Bumi?” he asked warily, and was rewarded with a warm handshake (that left his entire arm aching.)

           “My brother king!” Bumi beamed at him, their hands still clasped. Kuei was sure that he could not take his hand back even if he wanted it. “The Avatar is calling you back to fulfill your duties in Ba Sing Se. We have a lot to get done. Now!” he pulled away, clapped his hands, and looked around. “First things first!” he announced, disregarding the Earth King entirely. “Where is Bosco? I have a very important message for him from Momo.”

* * *


End file.
